My Little Kumiho
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Pet in Elsword is a companion we travel together through many challenges. They can fight alongside, they can cheer us up or they can make us laugh. But most of all, they can love. (Elsword x Miho)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering author who wants to release the imagination.**

* * *

"Come on, Elsword!"

"Chill down. It's not like the restaurant will run away from you."

A certain knight with spiky red hair was walking after a young girl with silver and two fox ears that were twitching, her tails waving behind her. He took this as a sign that she was in happiness.

But who is she why she was with Elsword?

* * *

" _Such a huge Nasod, yet so easy to defeat."_

 _The Red Knight Squad of Elder received the quest to investigate the area below the Wally's Castle as the people heard suspicious sounds from it. They, along with Elsword, found a secret hideout that Wally built to create a massive Nasod Squad in case he failed. It was well defended by Nasod. As they reached the underground laboratory, they was stopped by a Huge Nasod called Inspector._

 _After a long fight, they managed to destroy it, thus destroy Willy's plan to conquer the Elrios once again._

" _Spread out and destroy this lab. We don't want another Nasod invasion to Elder."_

 _They nodded and set dynamites around. Elsword went around to do the same until he heard a small sob from deeper of the lab. He followed the sound and found a prison. He then saw the sight of the girl in chibi form. He couldn't tell who she was because he saw two tiny ears on her head and something like tails waving from her back._

 _The girl heard the footstep and looked up. Because the light shone from the door, she couldn't see his face._

" _Please don't hurt me… I will be good… Just…"_

" _Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe, little girl."_

 _Elsword looked at the door and broke the lock with his sword. He entered and approached the girl, who now had the clear view of his face._

" _Who are you…?" She asked in weak voice._

" _Elsword, Elsword Sieghart. Red Knight. We are here to rescue you."_

 _Elsword saw her tears dropping from her crimson eyes before she felt unconscious. Elsword caught her quickly, then had the sight of bruises on her skins. A small flame of rage burning inside him, hating Wally for treating her like this. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the hell hole place._

* * *

After that, for unknown reason, he decided to adopt her into his house. It's not a good thing to take care of her when she was still afraid of human, considering those bites on his arms when he tried to approach her. After a few days, she calmed down enough to let him close to her, though he still need to be careful. He had Ann to help to take care of her clothes since she was the only know he knew.

Let just say… He got more bites upon entering her room when he heard her scream.

Finally, she calmed, enough to tell him her name.

Miho.

"Elsword, Elsword! I want my liver! Liver!"

"Aye aye, Miho."

It's been 4 years since he found her. Miho grew up into a teenage girl, though her height only reached below his head a little. At home, she used a chair to step on it to talk to Elsword which made him chuckle sometimes. Elsword's glad that she overcame her past and lived a normal life with her. Right now both enjoyed their lunch. With Miho enjoying her liver, Elsword was eating his own food, his eyes staring at her fluffy ears. They just twitched that caught his attention with a thought in his mind.

' _I wonder how it feels…'_

It was not his first time to think like that. He did try to touch her ears with no success as she dodged his hands skillfully.

"I know what you are thinking, Elsword." Miho spoke up, startling Elsword.

Elsword only chuckled nervously before returning to his meal. Another thing, he wondered how fast she grew up from little to a teenage girl. He researched on her race and learned that she was a Kumiho, which he mentioned a certain someone in his former team. They can grow up faster than a normal human. In addition, Kumiho has ability in calling Fire Fox to assist them in fighting. That led to a question in his mind: Why did Miho not using it to protect herself? In the end, he realized she was still a young Kumiho to do something like that.

He put the knife and folk down and said.

"After this, I'm gonna leave for another job." He told.

"What? You will leave me again?" Miho said sadly.

Elsword shook his head "No, Miho. I'm just doing some patrol around Elder. Maybe I will be home at night." He patted her head which she accepted "You can ask Ann to come over too, but don't mess anything up, ok?"

"…"

After that, Elsword paid the bill and left the restaurant. Miho followed behind and is heading home. She remembered her time with him 2 years ago. He spent most of his time to take care of her, despite his busy schedule. But after she knew the Ruben, he left her to take care of his work. Miho couldn't blame him 'cause she's living with him, he had to find ED to raise her.

Yet, she felt useless. She didn't do anything to help him.

"What can I do…"

* * *

*Knock knock*

"I'm coming." The pink hair woman told and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw a certain silver hair kumiho standing before her with a nervous expression. The girl squealed in surprise before bowing her head.

"A-Ann. Good a-afternoon."

"Is something wrong?"

She watched Miho hesitated while thinking. It must be something important, if her instinct was right. The Kumiho then grabbed her shoulders, staring at her eyes with plead "Help me, Ann!"

"?"

Kumiho then explained from the beginning to Ann as she listened. Ann nodded in understanding and then a smirk appeared on her lips, seemed like she knew something else from the Kumiho.

"Then why do you want to do 'it' for him?"

Her shyness and hesitation confirmed her suspicion. She knew Miho is hiding something. She didn't need Miho to tell her and instead she pulled her into her house.

* * *

\- 7:30 PM -

"I'm home, Miho."

Elsword returned from his work. He stepped in and planned to take shower and cook dinner for both him and Miho. He halted his move as he caught a scent coming from the kitchen. Curious as he was now, he took a look.

"Miho?"

Elsword was shocked. Miho was cooking dinner. She put the food on the dishes and placed them on the table. The Kumiho raised her head and saw Elsword home.

"W-Welcome home, Elsword." Miho greeted. She tried to calm her down since it was her first time wearing apron in front of him. She walked to him and took his sword, much to Elsword's surprise "I prepared your warm water. You should t-take bath first."

"Hold on." Elsword stopped "What's happening to you-"

"Just go take shower!" Miho told in a hurry and pushed him into the shower and shut the door. Elsword was confused of her sudden change of attitude.

Miho stepped out and leaned on the wall, heart beating rapidly, face flushed. Just feeling his eyes on her anymore and she would explode in embarrassment. She took a deep breath to calm her down, her face still red, and laid out the remains of the food before Elsword's finished showering. She sat down first and waited until Elsword stepped out in a casual clothes she set before.

"Ok, Miho. I need an explanation." Elsword said, but then he saw the food laid out on the table. They smelt delicious. "You cooked these all?"

"Yes."

"But why? You can eat at the restaurant-"

"That's not what I want to." She interrupte. Elsword was confused completely. Miho stood up and walked close to Elsword. She grabbed his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bite marks. Some had been healed but some not, leaving the scars. Elsword could see her fingers covered in medical bandage.

"I want to repay your kindness." She spoke, touching the scars "I can't thank you enough for saving me years ago, for adopting me. Yet, I can't apologize you enough for what I did to you, to your arms. I was so afraid of human that I bit your arms many times. But you still keep bearing with me."

"I didn't know what I should do to repay you, so I asked Miss Ann to help me with cooking. It's not much as you expect."

" _Ouch!"_

" _You alright, Miho?" Ann came and checked Miho's finger which was bleeding._

" _I'm good." She lied. Ann sighed and took out the bandage to cover the wound on her finger._

" _You need to be careful." Ann told._

" _I understand," She said and stared at her finger. Ann noticed Miho kept looking at her finger with worry filled her eyes and touched her shoulder. Miho turned her head at Ann who was smiling._

" _If you're truly care for Elsword, put your feeling in cooking. He will understand you."_

"I cooked those food while thinking of you." Miho confessed with her blushing face "It made me feel delightful and happy."

"Miho…" Elsword was speechless.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you have done to me, how much regret I caused to you,"

She unconsciously climbed on Elsword's laps, her head close to his and touched his hair.

"To show you _how much I love you_."

Miho claimed Elsword's lips with her own before Elsword could say anything. She broke the kiss, face flushed while staring at his eyes.

"From now on, I will cook every day for you. You have to come home to enjoy them, or I will bite you."

Elsword knew that he couldn't escape this and chuckled.

"Alright."

Miho squealed and cuddled into his chest. Her ears were twitching close to Elsword's face. He was urge to touch them, yet Miho would bite him if he tried too.

"It's ok… if it's you…" Miho muffled on his chest. Elsword wasn't so sure about this, and then touched her left ears. A soft moan escaped Miho's lips as he rubbed her ear. So soft and fluffy.

He kept touching it for a few seconds until Miho wiped his hand off and covered her ears.

"You touched them too long." She puffed her cheeks.

"Sorry." He apologized. Miho then smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, the food's gonna get cold."

* * *

After the meal, both of them cleaned up the dishes and rested on the couch with Miho lying on Elsword's laps. She must be really tired after learning how to cook. When the time reach 11:00, Elsword carried her to her room. But the problem was… She held him while sleeping, making him unable to leave. Elsword had no choice but joining in her bed.

And again, her ears twitched. Elsword could have touched them again, but he decided to put that aside for a matter of time and sleeps, pulling her in his embrace.

* * *

Lu: Ufufufu~ *Show handcuffs*

Yuu: W-What? *sweat-drop*

Lu: This is lolicon police. You are under arrest for writing this. Now stay where you are! *Chase after Yuu*

Yuu: No Way! *Run away*

Elsword(DK): *Swear-drop* ... Don't mind them. To the viewers, Read and Review, please.

Note: Miho is my first little nine-tail fox i got for nearly 4 years and a great companion during that time, though sometimes things were as we expected. Tee-hee, hope this could show how much i care for my little Kumiho. OwO / Of course everyone care of your own little companions too, right?


End file.
